Vincent Velcoro
Vincent Velcoro, is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the DC series. He is a soldier with vampire powers and a member of the Creature Commandos combat unit. He was originally a member of the Royal Air Force during World War II until they found him guilty of treason for attacking a superior officer. The government offered him a chance to undergo experimental treatments instead of serving his prison sentence, and this is how he gained his powers. "You turned us into monsters, Shrieve. Made us fight your stinking war." :—Vincent Velcoro. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Dee Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers * Vampirism: In addition to the various mental and physical benefits that vampires are heir to, they also possess the ability to turn others into vampires as well. Each new vampire is traditionally subservient to the one who "turned" them, but some strong-willed vampires have been known to rebel against their masters. ** Enhanced Senses: A vampire's senses are enhanced far beyond those of a normal human being. *** Enhanced Vision: *** Enhanced Hearing: *** Enhanced Sense of Smell: ** Immortality: So long as vampires continue to consume blood, they will not age beyond the physical state they were in when they first became a vampire. ** Invulnerability: Vampires are invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do little to no damage to a vampire's body. ** Regeneration: In addition to being virtually indestructible, whatever damage a vampire does in fact suffer can be healed through the consumption of human blood. ** Superhuman Strength: A vampire's strength level is several times that of a normal human being and they are considered superhuman. ** Superhuman Stamina: So long as they continue to consume human blood, a vampire can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation. However, a vampire's stamina wanes the closer it is to sunrise. ** Psychokinesis: Most vampires possess some form of psychokinesis. Some are clairvoyant, others can communicate telepathically, some possess mind control. Particularly powerful vampires can control the minds of several people at once. ** Hypnosis: ** Transformation: Vampires often possess the ability to transform into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. ** Metamorphosis: Vampires often demonstrate the ability to alter their appearance at will. *** Claws: *** Fangs: *** Phasing: Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''DC's Creature Commandos Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Vincent Velcoro ''DC Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Vampires Category:Males